What midnight Brings: The Reversion
by Cateye78239
Summary: Natalie leaves with a broken heart, when she finds Janette in bed with Nick, and decides to leave Toronto for a teaching position in Rome, but it really gets sticky when Natalie returns, changed, and subsequently turning the forever knight universe upside


What Midnight Brings - The Reversion -

_**A 'Forever Knight' Crossover Novel**_

Part of the Ties that bind Series

by Cateye

By Cateye - R

WARNINGS: If for some reason(And there are many) that unbeta material offends you in anyway, please do yourself a favor and read another a story. You'll lose less hair that way. Everything ahead a time is spell checked,and proofread yet if somehow there are some typos, please excuse them. Oh, and flames WILL be used to light my cauldron!

CATEGORY: Nick/Nat ship (Supernatural Romance), AU, Mystery, Angst, & Action Adventure

SPOILERS: Everything up through the beginning of season three.

TIME FRAME: 10th in the Ties that bind series. (1999) (N.B. I usually write these books out of order, so don't be confused.)

1.SUMMARY: Natalie leaves with a broken heart, when she finds Janette in bed with Nick, and decides to leave Toronto for a teaching position in Rome, but it really gets sticky when Natalie returns, changed, and subsequently turning the forever knight universe upside down.

A/N:_I needed to get this out of my system. This __stony has been bouncing around in my head for a while. Anywhoo, it's going to be confusing. And I'm going to mention characters that you don't know of yet. I promise that it will be more clearer later on with the nice convenient flash backs. Thank you so much for your support, and please check out the website, I have lots of goodies for ya. _

**Part I: Mystery Woman. **

The city of Toronto had always been a beacon to those that walked in the shadows. For the city itself had a shadow world underneath the pulsating electric lights of the city skyline, and the sleek glass towers that seemed to dominate and reign over it. If one was to look hard enough, it would easily see the monsters hiding within it's green-gold eyes. Hunting, and stalking in the night. Those same eyes that seemed to fade away underneath the safety of the rising sun.

It was both beautiful and frighting. Sensual, and horrifying. The shadow world that she had become a part of. It was home. A home that she, Natalie Lambert, had walked out on two years ago. A home that she had found had no place for a meddling mortal.

A sly smile came across her face as she looked out on to the skyline out of her cabin window. It was time to go home, go home to him. To claim what was hers-Nick Knight. The vampire with a purpose, with a mission to help others, to repentant for his crimes against humanity. The man that stole her heart, and subsequently lured her into the shadow world of Toronto.

The voice of the Flight Attendant Broke her silent

"Attention all passengers, we are about to Land in Person International. Local time in Toronto is 12:01 am. We hope you had a good flight, and thank you for flying Italianate airlines."

She quietly chuckled to herself as her gaze returned back to the captivated image of her city.

Nothing was going to get in her way this time. Not La Croix, Not Janette. Nothing. He was her destiny, her mate, and she **_will_** have him. So help her god.

_Three days later..._

Natalie smiled to herself as she looked into the full length mirror. She hardly recognized the person looking back at her. The changes to the woman in the mirror only reflected the changes that occurred in the inside.

She stood taller, her petite frame more sleek, and muscular. Her topaz eyes seemed to be much brighter. Her that once was long and curly, was now cut much shorter in a stylish cut that emphasized her now slightly wavy hair. Even her skin tone had changed from a milky pale-thanks to her then job as night ME.

"Damn, I look good." she said as she primpted in front of the mirror.

It had been a long, hard journey to get to where she was now, but now she was grateful. It had prepared her for the most important battle of her life. She would had to battle against Lucien La Croix (Nick's sire).Janette Du Charme (Nick's current, and past love interest), the vampire community, and the last but not least, Nick.

Nick and his thirteen century thinking. Always had to be noble. Always had to protect her from the big, bads of the world. And she almost unwillingly, playing the goddamn damsel in distress.

It was constant pattern in their relationship, and then it was the moment in time that she would always come to refer to as the 'Incident'. She shuddered as her mind went back to the day she had decided that she wanted out. Wanted away from him, and his hypercritical.

The day she had found him in bed, with his former mate-Janette.

It had taken twelve long months to get over the betrayal ,and to forgive him. And it had taken another year, to realize that she wanted him back, faults and all. If she was truthful to herself, her heart had been claimed by him long ago. Since the moment she had laid eyes on him, almost nine years prior. Yet when her very heart broke into, at the very sight of Nick with Janette. She had gladly left him and Toronto behind.

Then she realized something...something that went with out her notice through out those two years she had been gone.

She realized that she wasn't complete without him, without his presence, or his laughter or his smile. She also realized that the blonde vampire will always have her heart, (and at the moment at the urging of her wayward friend, Jolie) that she had to come back, had to fight for what she want with all her might.

And if he wanted, if he still wanted her. She would have him for eternity, god willing.

She looked around her penthouse apartment located in the center of downtown Toronto. A gift among others from Ian. A gift that her independent spirit, reluctantly took. It was decorated in tastily mixture of both modern and classical, with it's wine colored wallpaper and expensive furniture.

It was a dream apartment, and she loved it. But she knew she wouldn't keep it for long. No, in the back of her mind, she knew that Nick would be moving on soon, and if she was lucky, she would be going with him. It had been nine years, and she would bet money that the department was starting to question why he still looked 34 yrs old. She inwardly chuckled.

She sighed as she walked over to the chaise lounger, and laid down on it. Apart of Natalie wondered why he hadn't moved on yet with his vampire family. She inwardly shrugged. She wasn't really the one to look a gift horse in the mouth. She was glad that she found him before he moved on. It would be hell trying to find him after that.

It was time to make her first appearance. To stir the hornets nest if you will. She had been idle long enough. And she knew the place to do it-The Raven. The premier vampire hangout, that was owned by Nick's sire.

She looked at the grandfather clock in the corner. The time read 10:30. She got up from the chaise, and walked into her bedroom. Her travel companion, Sera. The Egyptian Mau that followed her home one day, and never left. Her thoughts turned to Sydney, her beloved cat, who had died a year and half ago of old age. Even though, she loved Sera , she still missed the comfort that Sydney brought.

"No more, maudlin thoughts." she admonished herself. The cat with it's intelligent jade green eyes, gave her a smooth meow in agreement.

"So glad that you agree." she murmured as she moved in her huge walk in closet. She went through most of her designer suits, and elegant dresses that she bought earlier in a fun filled shopping spree in Rome. No tonight was not called for tasteful elegance. No tonight she was going to connect to her inner sex kitten.

She went to the bottom section of her closet, rifled through the choices of club wear.

"What do you think, Sera?" she asked the cat, holding up two different outfits: One was crimson red leather pantsuit, the other was the knit black halter and matching black hipster pants, that she could now wear thanks to her physical training that she had to endure earlier this year.

The cat looked up, momentary paused in the act of licking it's paws, and cocked it's head thoughtfully, before it gave another 'Meow', and went back to grooming it's self.

"Great, you're such a big help." replied Natalie sarcastically, before she waltzed into the ensuite bathroom and slam the door, not even noticing the bright glimmer of amusement shining in the cat's green depths.

The Raven was overflowing with both Vampires and human tonight. Bodies were gyrating on the dance floor to the sensual sounds of Nine Inch Nail's closer. As the strobe light bounced around in time with the music. Beyond the dance floor was the long, oak bar, with it's Vampire bartenders serving the patrons needs for blood, alcohol, or both.

It was two minutes till midnight. And it several hours intill the club closed, yet in the corner that overlooked the whole club, sat the tall menacing form of Lucien La Croix, and his daughter, Janette Ducharme.

Both looking equally regal in their normal, elegant black attire that spoke of both wealth and privilege.

"I wonder if Nicola will come tonight?" spoke Janette in her usual sensual French accent.

Lucien gave an amused chuckle, that did nothing to erase the cold glimmer in the icy blue eyes. "I do not think so, my dear. He'll be too busy 'protecting and serving.'

Janette rolled her own green-blue eyes, looked back onto the crowd, and sighed as she took another sip of her blood wine.

Suddenly, both La Croix, and Janette's preternatural senses started to tingle, and their sharp eyes quickly came across a woman that was strutting across the dance floor, the crowd unconsciously making a path for her.

Both human and vampire attention's alike were riveted on the woman. Humans were attracted to her sensual visage. She had long hair the color of fresh blood, that was pulled into a pony tail, (A/N: Gotta love hair extensions!) that fell below passed her shoulders. Her features was hidden by the black fedora hat that was pulled down low. She wore a black halter that was secure by two thin straps that tied around her neck, making a triangle. Her legs encased in black leather, that was top off by the black leather Stelleto heels that added another two inches to her petite frame.

The vampires were attracted and intimated by the aura of raw animai power. She wasn't vampire, yet she had the presence of a predator. Something they could easily recognize. She stepped up to the bar, and sat up on the stool.

"What can I do for you." asked a stunned Milkos.

The woman gave a quick smirk. "a martini, dry." her voice deep and low, that brought shivers down his undead spine.

"Coming right up." he replied, taking care of her order. She sat there for awhile, in silence for a moment, taking in her the atmosphere. It's been a long time since she had been at the Raven, and she wasn't surprised that it still looked the same. Vampires rarely changed.

"A dry Martini." announced Milkos.

The woman nodded, before gripping the glass in between her lithe fingers.

"I'm buying." said a raspy male voice from behind her.

"Suit yourself."

The man sat next to her, his cologne stiflingly to her senses. Yet she didn't pay in attention, her gaze steadfast held on the long mirror that ran the length of the bar.

"So baby, I never seen you here before."

The woman didn't answer him, he wasn't worth her time. And beside she had other prey in mind tonight.

A irritated scowl came across the man's face. "Look, you want to dance?" he asked.

Again the woman ignored him, and continued to sip her martini.

Suddenly her grabbed her ass, and she quietly put down her glass and turned around. Her features still hidden underneath the fedora. Just as suddenly without getting up, she gripped his hand, and began to crush the small bones in his hand by putting all of the strength that she usually tapped down around humans. The man couldn't help but scream in pain.

" Not for touching." she said in a cold, sultry voice.

"Is there a problem here, Madam." a familiar voice purred.

_'So let the games began'_

The woman released the man's hand. And without further prompting the man scurried away.

"No, Just a misunderstanding." she replied, before turning back towards the bar, and once again started to sip out of her drink.

"I see... I hope we will have any other misunderstandings?"

"I think I got my point across."

"Indeed."

"Is there something else, you wanted La Croix?"

La Croix's eyebrow quirked at the familiar way she spoke his name. He couldn't place her scent. It was both familiar, and foreign. Yet he wanted to know what was behind this red head. Something told him that she could be of amusement to him.

"May I have the pleasure of this dance, my lady?"

The woman for the first time since coming into the club looked up, and pulled off her fedora hat. Her blue eyes twinkling in hilarity, as she looked at the rare show of emotion shown on the former Roman General's face.

"I would love to, La Croix."


End file.
